


Antics

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and Togami switch bodies for an entire week, and Togami's pretty fed up with what he sees as Naegi "flirting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction and I hope I've done a good job. ^^

                In retrospect, he thinks, he probably shouldn’t have let Monobear stick around him for so long when he and Togami were investigating, because the next thing Naegi knew he was trapped inside a body that wasn’t his. Sure, he wasn’t really as mad as Togami was about the situation, but it was still annoying.

                The worst part was that no one else was around to see, and Naegi thought that he had no idea how he would explain to anyone that he was trapped in Togami’s body and that’s why Togami looks happier than normal and Naegi looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed for years on end.

                Naegi laughs a bit to himself as Togami storms out of the kitchen in a rage. He then realizes he has to act angry and pissed off for the next week – a week, Monobear had told them when they woke up on the kitchen floor, until they were back to normal – and he tries to put on his best angry face although that doesn’t work, because Naegi realizes there’s no way he could look as grumpy as Togami looks ever.

                Instead he practices not laughing at comments from others all day when he passes by the others making pleasant conversation with Togami – who they think is Naegi and it’s all confusing as hell even if he knows what’s happening. And Togami seems to get it, that he should be laughing at their jokes as best he can force because Naegi would laugh at that himself, because neither of them know how to tell their friends that they’re in each other’s bodies.

                Naegi passes by Asahina making jokes to Togami and he attempts to slip by so he can laugh behind the corner, because Asahina’s actually really funny but she’s not really funny to Togami himself and Naegi can tell by the way Togami laughs brokenly with Naegi’s voice. When he gets around the corner, he runs face-first into Kirigiri, and the girl simply raises an eyebrow at him and then says,

                “I apologize for running into you.” She’s suspicious, Naegi can tell, and he almost apologizes in-turn but realizes that Togami would probably give a little nod of acknowledgement instead (he thinks, anyway) and so Naegi does that – he nods at Kirigiri and tries his best to coldly turn away without greeting her or apologizing.

                Naegi has long since forgotten about Asahina’s silly comments and he’s frowning to himself as he walks down the hallway on the first floor. He’s the clumsy one, he’s the one who’s supposed to be running into things, and Togami probably isn’t one to run into people unless they run into him first. Kirigiri knows something’s off but she doesn’t exactly know what it is.

                For the sake of everyone, Naegi hopes that no one dies before he and Togami get their bodies back. He doubts anyone is going to kill at the current time since it’s been only a few days since Leon’s execution, and everyone is still trying to recover from that. He passes by Celes and she simply gives a light wave over her shoulder as she passes by, Naegi thinks, but he then realizes that she was simply flicking her hair away from her face. Internally, he sighs, because he realizes for the next week no one will greet him in the friendly fashion he’s used to.

               

                It’s another two days of awkwardness before something actually happens. Naegi accidentally slips up – he starts talking in a friendly fashion to Fukawa, who he has forgotten follows Togami around almost constantly and expects to be shut up by him. When she makes the comment that she’s “ugly” or something of the like after thinking that Hagakure was staring at her (when he was really just staring at Celes entering the cafeteria from behind her), Naegi shakes his head and turns around, looking at her and saying,

                “Fukawa-san, you’re not ugly. Don’t talk like that.”

                He just wants to raise her self-esteem up a bit, but he forgets that he’s not in his own body.

                And oh, shit – everyone was in the cafeteria at the time and they all heard that; Asahina and Sakura are raising their eyebrows in utter confusion, exchanging dumbfounded glances. Celes has one hand over her mouth and she looks like she doesn’t care one way or the other, but she pauses on the way to her chair and doesn’t move at all. Naegi tugs his collar nervously as everyone gapes at him; Fukawa’s face is cherry red and he thinks that he can hear the gears in her head turning as she tries to come up with an explanation for “Togami’s” behaviour.

                Naegi takes one glance at Togami and sees that Togami is scowling at him, drumming his fingers on the table in irritation, and Naegi thinks that his own face doesn’t look good looking so dark and sinister. He knows the second he leaves the area Togami is probably going to strangle him for his mistake.

                Kirigiri is looking evermore suspicious but she doesn’t gaze back at Togami, luckily, so she misses the evil look being aimed in Naegi’s general direction.

                Chihiro shifts a bit and then glances at who everyone believes is Naegi, and when she catches the melancholy expression on “Naegi’s” face, she gasps a bit and squirms uncomfortably, stammering out, “N-Naegi-kun, are you alright…?”

                Naegi himself almost responds, but he catches himself and simply sits back, not saying anything, trying to look like a grouchy Togami like he’s been practicing. That’s about when Togami slips up, because he doesn’t respond at all and continues to scowl. He moves his hand off of the table and puts it in his lap presumably next to the other one, and then he mutters that he is fine, but the mutter is so dark that no one believes it for a second.

                Mondo’s even in such shock at the scene that he moves his feet off of the table, sits up, and then leans on his elbow as he jerks a finger at Togami. “You’re actin’ weird today.” He states, his lips curving into a sharp frown.

                Asahina is the next to make a comment, and while it comes out innocent, Naegi can tell that it makes Togami’s blood boil. “Naegi-kun, why’re you glaring at Togami-kun? Are you…” she stops and glances at Sakura before continuing, “jealous, or something?” And she doesn’t mean it that way, Naegi can tell that she was just teasing, but Togami suddenly shoots to his feet and leaves the room in a rage.

                Kirigiri watches him leave and simply turns her attention elsewhere after Togami disappears; her head shakes once and then an awkward silence fills the room. Fukawa has since taken up the opportunity to sit down and she’s twiddling her thumbs and in the next second she’s groaning in confusion and scratching either side of her head with both hands, messing up her hair. Everyone’s just as confused as Fukawa is if not more, and Naegi stands and follows after Togami to go apologize.

                On his way out, he hears Asahina suggest donuts for breakfast like she does most mornings.

                Naegi rounds several corners as he searches for Togami, and eventually he hears Togami angrily shouting at Monobear, who is simply laughing at his expense. Naegi watches from the far end of the hall where the two are in front of the stairs to the second floor, and so far Togami hasn’t noticed his presence.

                From what he can tell, Togami’s demanding that Monobear reverse the effects of whatever he did to them two days ago, but Monobear simply gives an “Upupupu…” in his high voice and then mentions something about the “drink not having an antidote”.

                Naegi can’t hear all too well and he creeps closer, but he doesn’t want Togami to suddenly turn around and confront him instead. His breath catches when Togami turns and glares at him but the latter doesn’t try to speak to Naegi yet.

                “ _What_ drink?” Togami presses.

                Monobear explains the situation with little laughs in-between his sentences – he knocked the two out while they were looking around for an escape and dragged them off to the kitchen before making their unconscious bodies drink some concoction that he created as an “experiment”. He claims that he didn’t realize his little drink would have such effects, but both Togami and Naegi aren’t buying it.

                Just as Togami is about to yell more, Monobear runs off and Togami doesn’t bother chasing after him as he slowly turns around and glares at Naegi in an evil fashion. Instinctively, Naegi backs up with both hands raised.

                “T-Togami-kun…” He tries feebly, and even with their height difference, Naegi still feels threatened by the currently-shorter boy.

                “You,” Togami begins as he catches up, grabbing fistfuls of the blazer the other is currently wearing, “are an idiot.”

                But Togami doesn’t continue and instead simply storms off.

                Naegi pauses to think for a bit. There’s clearly an unspoken, “ _Don’t_ be nice to Fukawa” sitting between them, and Naegi makes sure that he’s rude to her the next time she passes him and begins to tail him.

                He feels bad about it and wonders how Togami manages to be so curt to her every time she even bothers to speak, but he sucks it up and tries to be as rude as he can. It doesn’t work and he eventually locks himself in Togami’s room and doesn’t come out for the rest of the day.

 

                On the third day, Kirigiri catches Naegi in the hallway and drags him aside. She says that Monobear has told the entire group that Naegi and Togami have switched bodies and straight-up tells Naegi that he should have informed everyone else before that awkwardness ensued. Naegi apologizes to her with his head hung and Kirigiri simply nods in response and then carries on with her day.

                Naegi feels both relieved and anxious over the fact that everyone knows now, so at least he can act like himself without feeling overly awkward.

                The day drags on and nothing exciting happens. Naegi spends time with Asahina and Sakura for part of the day and Chihiro for the other half. He doesn’t know where Togami went and he pretends not to care.

 

                He eventually runs into Togami again on the fifth day and it’s clear that Togami’s made a point of avoiding Naegi since the incident with Fukawa. He tries to apologize and he doesn’t understand why Togami is still ticked off since Fukawa now knows it was Naegi trying to be nice to her instead of Togami. When Naegi prompts him about it, Togami turns around and stops walking away for a second to tell Naegi that his “flirting” is annoying.

                Togami then walks off and Naegi’s left confused, because the brunette doesn’t think he was flirting, but maybe Togami’s pissed off about that because after all, Naegi currently is trapped in Togami’s body and maybe Togami doesn’t like seeing himself be so friendly with others… or something.

 

                When they finally switch back, Naegi shoots up out of bed and laughs to himself, patting his chest and legs to make sure they’re really his, running into the bathroom and looking in the mirror to make sure that it’s really his own face. He plays around with his own face for a bit and then bolts out of the room. He still hasn’t really apologized to Togami and now that he’s back to normal, he thinks that he definitely should try again.

                He spent most of his week hanging out with everyone but Togami and so far no one had died, and today he is sure will be no different.

                Naegi runs past Hagakure and the latter greets him with a cheerful, “Naegi-chi! Good morning!” It’s clear that the fortune teller knows that everything’s back to normal for the two who were the victims of Monobear’s little “experiment”.

                He’s so overjoyed that he throws around hugs to everyone who accepts them, which is basically just Asahina and Chihiro, though Sakura gives him an approving pat on the shoulder and Fukawa sort-of barely smiles at him (maybe he made her feel better when he insisted she wasn’t ugly, Naegi thinks).

                Eventually the brunette finds Togami -- of _course_ he’s trapped himself in his room with a book, but Togami’s door is open as if he’s expecting visitors. Naegi makes his way over to the heir and Togami momentarily glances up from the pages as Naegi pulls out a chair from Togami’s desk and sits in it.

                “I’m sorry,” Naegi begins sheepishly, but he then adds, “I don’t get why you’re still mad, though, Togami-kun…” He awkwardly scratches his cheek with one finger and glances everywhere but at Togami.

                Eventually the heir sets down the book, folding a corner of the page as a bookmark. He simply motions for Naegi to stand and get out and the brunette hesitates for a moment before complying, moving towards the door that he left open. Just as he makes it one step into the hallway, Naegi turns around to attempt to apologize again. Togami has one hand on the door handle and looks ready to shut it in Naegi’s face any moment.

                “Fukawa-san knows it wasn’t you who said that she wasn’t ugly. I don’t understand why --” _you’re still mad_. Naegi finishes his sentence in his mind because one glare from Togami makes him fall into silence as he gazes up at the blonde.

                “Now that I think about it, you said my flirting was annoying. I wasn’t trying to flirt with anyone.” Naegi defends, his eyes moving towards the door, which is slowly closing on him. The brunette backs up a bit and prepares to have the door slammed right on his nose, but Togami suddenly lashes out an arm and grips Naegi’s green hoodie in his fist. Naegi is lifted off of his feet a little bit and has to stand on his tip-toes to reach the height Togami is holding him at, which is about eye-level.

                And unexpectedly, Togami suddenly plants a firm kiss on Naegi which lasts approximately two seconds before Naegi is thrown back out into the hallway and the door slams as he stumbles back.

                As the brunette walks off, Naegi touches his lips gingerly with two fingers, heat rising to his face. He books it towards his room before anyone sees how hard he’s blushing.

                _Jealousy_. Naegi concludes simply as he slams his door shut and flops face-first into his bed. 


End file.
